You are mine, baby
by JeckinJester
Summary: Link goes to end Ganondorf's life. Ganondorf has other plans. He feel's its time to tell Link something important. Later, a kidnapped Zelda is brought into the castle and Ganondorf is pissed at the things Zelda does and says about Link. Will Ganondorf's relationship with Link last? Will Link stay or leave Ganondorf? Read to find out.
1. Loving You

**You are mine, baby**

**Hey guys! I've been thinking and thought that i'd write a yaoi story about Ganondorf x Link because I love that pairing :3 Anyways, a warning, the characters are going to be OOC cause...Well, cause I want to XD So if you dont like OOC then dont read plz :D **

**Pairing: GanondorfxLink**

**From: Legend Of Zelda**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Link goes to see Ganondorf, to end things. Ganondorf and him have a talk. Link realizes that killing Ganondorf is not what he wants. He had no choice though. Zelda wanted Ganondorf dead. Ganondorf confesses his feelings for Link. Link feels the same way about Ganondorf so they "do it" (:3) and become happy together.**

Epona let out a exhausted sigh. Link patted her head lovingly. They have been traveling for a while and they were both exhausted. Especially Epona.

"Hold in there, Epona, girl. We're almost there." Link reassured her. Epona sighed again and slowly kept on walking. Then Link remembered, he had a bag of food for Epona with him. How could he have forgotten? He pulled the bag behind him off Epona's back and hopped off of Epona. Epona, coming to a halt, looked at her master. Link smiled and pulled out some food for Epona. He gave it to her and sat down next to her, pulling an apple out of the bag for himself.

Once they were finished, they headed off again. An hour or two later, they were there. At Ganondorf's castle. Link hopped off of Epona and told her to stay outside. Epona nodded and lied down as Link headed into the castle.

Link took out his shield and sword and walked cautiously down a hallway in the castle. There was a figure behind him. Link looked behind him, feeling that someone was behind him. He was right. The person he'd been looking for was behind him. But before Link could make a move he was slammed against a wall. His enemy pinning him there. Link had dropped his shield and sword in surprise so he didn't really have a fighting chance in this situation. He didn't expect it to go this way. But then again, he never expected it to be easy.

"Little hero," Ganondorf purred into Links ear, making the hero shiver. "What are you doing here? Here for another battle, I see?"

"Y-Yes...I was told by the princess to come here and get rid of you once and for all." Link gasped as Ganondorf began kissing his neck. "What are you doing?" Link closed his eyes tight.

"Loving you, hero." Ganondorf said simply.

Link opened his eyes, them widening, and looked up at Ganondorf who was now looking at the hero in the eyes with a possessive, loving look. Link could see it in Ganondorfs eyes that he wasn't trying to hurt him. But why?

"Y-Your d-doing w-what?" Link could barely speak because he was confused, nervous, and almost scared.

"Loving you."

"Wh-Umpf!" Link was cut off as Ganondorf leaned down and kissed him passionately. Moving his lips against Link's, trying to get access into his mouth. Link gasped and that was the perfect time for Ganondorf to slip his tongue into the hero's mouth and explore it. Ganondorf lapped at the inside of Link's mouth with his tongue. Link couldn't believe what was happening but felt that this is what he wants- what he needs. A big man to love him and take care of him as he would do the same to Ganondorf. He knew he was giving in so easily but he felt that that's what he needs to do. To be honest, he never hated Ganondorf. The first time they met, he was kinda attracted to Ganondorf. He could tell that it was the same with Ganondorf except he was probably more attracted to him than he was to Ganondorf. But that could change.

"Little hero, you're so sensitive." Ganondorf chuckled. Ganondorf took off Link's top and began sucking on his nipples.

"Ahhh! Hey! Mmmmm! Hahh!.." Link moaned. Link grabbed Ganondorf's head and held it in place. He was enjoying being taken and having his nipples sucked so tenderly. Something in his mind was telling him to stop and that it was wrong but in his heart he knew this is what he wants and needs. "G-Ganondorf..Mmmm! Ahhh!"

"So you're enjoying it, Link. Let's take this to my bedroom."

**This is the first chapter! I made it short to make sure you guys like it before I continue. Review what you think and give me some ideas or requests! :D Thank you guys for reading it! :)**


	2. Link, I love you

**I'm not even sure if anybody likes this story but I'm going to continue it anyway cause I love to write/type stories...So...Here we go! In this chapter, Ganondorf and Link are in the bedroom doing "stuff" *wink wink*. Hope you guys like it! Please leave a review so I know what to fix or add! Thank You and enjoy! :D**

* * *

Ganondorf picked Link up bridal style and carried him off to his bedroom which would soon be Link's bedroom as well. Link was flushed all over. He had never done something like this and was excited and almost scared at the same time. He knew he wanted this and that he needed it but it's probably always nerve wracking the first time you have sex. Either way, Link didn't want to back out of this. Ganondorf lied Link down on the king size bed and immediately began sucking on his nipples again. There was something about the hero's nipples that he loved.

Once he was done doing that, he decided that the rest of Link's body needed to be explored and claimed with his own touches. Ganondorf kissed Link's neck and made his way down to Link's stomach. He sucked on the flesh, making Link gasp and moan.

"Mmmm! Ganondorf...Ganon-ah!-dorf! Mmmm..." Link gasped loudly as Ganondorf began taking off his pants and underwear. Link blushed and covered himself once his bottom wear was removed. Ganondorf didn't want that though. He wanted to see the hero, completely!

"Don't be like that Link," Ganondorf said in a way that made Link shiver, "I want to see your little pink hole. Drop your hands baby."

Link did as he was told and closed his eyes out of embarrassment. Ganondorf smirked and leaned down to lick at Link's hole.

"Ahh! G-Ganondorf! More..More!" Link wrapped his legs around Ganon's neck to pull him in more.

Ganondorf smirked and stuck his tongue inside Link's hole. He loved the taste of the hero's pink little bud. He had a feeling that the hero would taste so sweet. He lapped at the inside and outside of Link's hole so hungrily. Then he pulled back and took all his own clothes off, allowing Link to see his huge 12" long and 4" in width cock. It was fucking HUGE! Link moaned out loud, although somewhat scared of having that inside him, he loved it. Link had no idea he was such a horny boy.

"You want it, baby?" Ganondorf grinned and chuckled. He knew Link wanted it just by the look on his face. Link nodded and crawled off the bed over to Ganondorf. He wrapped his hand around Ganon's cock, though he couldn't really cause it was so big, and stared at it hungrily.

"Go on. Suck it, gorgeous."

Link nodded and licked it, trying out it's taste. Ganondorf groaned.

"Mm, yeah." Ganondorf wagged his cock in front of Link's face. He chuckled as Link was whimpering in annoyance. Once he was done teasing link, he put it up to Link's lips and groaned when Link wrapped his mouth around the huge head of his cock. Link began sucking, slowly, yet passionately. When he got comfortable enough, he tried his hardest to get most of the cock inside his mouth. Link sucked Ganon's cock like a cock whore as his virgin hole began to clench and unclench. ganondorf moaned and groaned and put his hand on Link's head, stroking his hair.

"Ohh Shit. Mm yeah, baby. That's good. Keep sucking. Ohh just like that."

Link sucked harder and harder, faster and faster until he began gagging. That didn't stop him though. Ganondorf pulled Link's head off of his cock, Link whimpering in disapproval, and threw Link on the bed.

"Spread your fucking legs, sexy," Link did as he was told, "Yeah, just like that."

Ganondorf stuck three fingers in Link's face and told him to suck. Link complied and took the fingers in his mouth and tried to get them as wet as possible. When Ganon deemed them wet enough he pulled them out of Link's mouth and pushed a finger inside of Link's ass hole. Link groaned. Ganondorf moved the finger in and out of Link. Then he put in a second finger. He scissored his fingers inside of Link and added a third finger. Link groaned and winced when Ganon stuck in a second, and whimpered when the third was added. After a few minutes, Ganondorf pulled his fingers out of Link's hole and licked his fingers. He loved the taste of the hero's ass. Delicious.

"You ready, baby?" ganondorf kissed Link on the lips when Link whimpered. Link was quite anxious.

"Shhh baby. It's okay, baby. Its okay." Ganondorf assured Link and then pressed his big cock against Link's hole which made Link gasp in fear.

Ganondorf leaned down and kissed Link as he pushed his cock in. Link, moaning loudly into the kiss, clawed at Ganon's back in pain. Ganondorf pulled out half way and thrusted back in. He continued to do this slowly until Link began moaning inpleasure, yet still some pain, and was pleading for more. Ganondorf picked up his pace and soon was pounding into Link- HARD.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhh! *pant* Ganon...mmmm...Oh Ganondorf, faster!" Link moaned. His face was completely flushed, his mouth was open wide, and he was in complete pleasure. Ganondorf thrusted faster, and faster, and faster.

"Mmm, you like that you sexy little slut!? Huh, baby? You love this cock dont you, gorgeous." Ganondorf said.

Link could barely spit out words because his pleasure spot was being hit so hard that it made it hard for him to speak. But it didnt keep him from moaning of course! (:P)

"Ahh! Y-Yes! Oh fuck yes! Oh Ganon! Fuck me harder my big daddy! Mmm!"Link was drooling, alot and Ganon leaned down and slurped up the drool that was on Link's chin.

"Er! Fuck yeah! Damn it baby you're so fucking tight, so hot, your my little bitch arent you?"

"Y-Yes! yes I'm your bitch! Oh fuckkkk! fuckfuckfuckfuck!"

"*pant pant* You gonna come baby?"

"Mm-hmm! Ohhhhhhh! I'm so close Ganny, I'm so close!" Link pulled Ganondorf's head down to kiss him hard. Link was close. He could tell Ganon was too by the way his cock throbbed inside of him.

"Fuck, I'm close baby!" Ganon grit his teeth and fucked Link harder.

"Oh! Ahhh! Yes! Oh fuck! ganondorf I'm gonna cum, i'm gonna cum! Ohhh cumming, cumming, cumming! ganondorf!" Link moaned/screamed loudly as hot fluid shot out of the tip of his penis. Ganon followed right after-filling Link with his semen.

They both lied there after their orgasms and tried catching their breath. When they did, after a few minutes, Ganon pulled Link close to him and wrapped his arms around Link's small fragile body.

"I love you, baby. I love you, Link."

Link blushed and giggled.

"I love you too, Ganondorf."

After a little while, they both fell asleep under the warmth of the covers.

* * *

**Well...That's the second chapter...I don't feel all that good about this chapter because I just don't seem satisfied with it. If you guys leave a review of your thoughts and opinions that'd help a lot! :D Thank you for reading! I hope YOU GUYS liked it! :)**


	3. A captured problem

**So basically in this story, Ganondorf and Link are talking to eachother about their feelings for eachother. It's basically a romantic moment...even though it's their first. Link tells Ganondorf about how he really felt about things. So enjoy!**

* * *

Link woke the next day and blinked a few times. He smiled when he looked beneath him, a large chest was slowly yet calmly moving up and down. He giggled when he felt the arm wrapped around him pull him down onto the chest.

"'Morning, Link." a deep voice said. Link looked up at where the voice was coming from and smiled.

"Morning, Ganondorf." Link leaned up and kissed Ganondorf on the lips. Ganondorf kissed back put a hand on the back of Link's head, deepening the kiss. Link moaned when Ganondorf stuck his tongue in his mouth. When they finished kissing, Link sat up, Ganondorf doing the same.

"Hey, I wanna ask you something." Link said. Ganondorf carried Link to the bathroom and filled the tub up with warm water. Once it was full enough, Ganondorf sat in the tub, pulling Link onto his lap. "Do you really love me?"

Link picked up a soft sponge and put soap on it and began to cleanse Ganondorf.

Ganondorf smiled lovingly "Yes, Link. And I know you love me too"

Link tilted his head to the side in confusion. "How can you be so sure?" Link scrubbed Ganon's back with the sponge then got some shampoo and rubbed through Ganondorf's hair.

"Well, firstly. If you truly hated me, you'd of stopped me when I was seducing you. Plus, I don't think you actually hate me, baby."

"..."

"Right?"

"Y-Yes...In fact, I never hated you. I was told by the Princess to kill you so all those times, I came to kill you...I just...I'd never make it all the way into the castle some of the times...I'd turn back...I'd lie to the Princess and say that I couldn't beat you...But those times that I did come in here to fight you, we fought and I...I left."

"So, she told you to kill me, when you didn't want to? Seems to me like she was making decisions for you. Why didn't you say or do anything?"

"Cause she's a Princess, dummy!"

"Okay, okay."

Link washed all the soap and shampoo off of Ganondorf and then Ganondorf cleansed him. When Ganondof was done, Link lied his head down on Ganondorf's chest and made patterns with his finger. He kissed Ganondorf's chest a few times and snuggled into it. Talking about what he hadn't done when Princess Zelda ordered him around was making him feel almost ashamed. Ganondorf could somehow sense that.

"Hey, it's not your fault, Link. You couldn't really do anything cause if you did, then you'd get in trouble...way bigger trouble than you should ever get in."

Link gave a small smile and got out of the tub- wrapping himself with a black towel. Ganondorf got out too. Draining the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist.

When they got back into the bedroom, Ganondorf lied down in bed. Link crawled over to him, got under the covers with Ganondorf and snuggled against his chest. Ganondorf whispered loving things to Link (some sexual). 10 minutes into lying in bed, one of Ganondorf's minions barged in.

"Master Ganondorf, there is someone we captured for you."

"Hmm? Bring 'em in." Ganondorf glanced down at Link who had a confused look on his face. Ganondorf kissed Link on the lips and assured him that everything was going to be okay. Link nodded slowly and closed his eyes tight, having a bad feeling of who it could be.

A few minutes later, the door was slammed open. There was muffled screams and yelling of anger.

"Princess Zelda." Ganondorf smirked.


	4. Don't worry I love you

**Hey guys! I've been a bit busy but I'm back! And i'm ready to continue this story!...Enjoy!**

**So far, Zelda has been kidnapped and brought into Ganondorf and Link's room. Let's see what'll happen...**

* * *

"Princess Zelda." Ganondorf smirked.

Zelda looked at Ganondorf who was laying on his bed,on his back, his waist down covered by a silky black blanket. Link was snuggled up next to him hiding his face from her.

"Ganondorf," Zelda glanced at the body that was against Ganon's chest. "Found yourself a girl, huh? That's a surprise."

Ganondorf grinned and glanced down at Link. He sat up and pulled Link onto his lap. Zelda's eyes widened in shock.

"L-Link? Oh thank god you're here now you can help get us both out of here and-" Zelda was cut off short.

"No. Link is my beautiful little uke. He won't be leaving. Right baby?" Ganondorf kissed Link on the cheek. Link blushed and smiled slightly and turned around and kissed Ganondrof on the lips. Zelda gasped and automatically turned furious.

"WHAT!? Link! You're his uke! He's evil! I sent you here to kill him! What's wrong with you!? I thought you liked me? But you choose this ugly pig? You must be kidding. I mean look at him, he's huge, ugly, mean, and-"

"No! He's not any of those!" Link interupted. "He's a sweetheart." Link stroked Ganondorfs cheek and kissed him.

Zelda scoffed. "Um, have you seen him? He's huge and a mean, brutal, evil man! He must have brainwashed you..."

Link whimpered, offended. He had only been with Ganon for a day but he knew that Ganondorf loved him. He could tell. Plus, last night he asked again before he went to bed and Ganondorf got upset and offended because Link didnt seem to believe him. (ganondorf does REALLY love Link)

"Throw her in the cell over there." Ganondorf demanded. His minions dragged Zelda over to the cell in the corner of the room. They threw her in and closed the barred door. Zelda pulled at the bars of the door but they wouldn't budge.

"You should know that can't be opened by you. Only me and Link can open it...And our minions..." Ganondorf chuckled and snapped his fingers, making a thick black iron collar appear around Zelda's throat. She pulled at it but it wouldnt come off.

"Oh another thing..." Ganondorf snapped his fingers and a thick chain attached itself on to the collar from the wall. Zelda frowned.

"This is rediculous! Unchain me NOW! I am a princess and you do not treat a princess like this you-"

"You are not a princess here." Ganondorf interrupted. "You are a locked up bitch who will be our slave and do whatever we tell you."

Ganondorf leaned down to Link's ear. "Baby what's wrong?"

Link turned around and lied down facing away from Ganondorf. Ganondorf scooted over next to Link and wrapped an arm around him. "What's wrong, baby?" Ganondorf began giving soft smooches on Link's neck.

"I...I'm...I just can't stand having her say those things about you..I-I-I-I j-just I just I cant...I..." Link struggled to spit out anything because he had began to cry.

"Baby. It doesn't bother me at all. I don't give a damn about the shit she says about me. It all means nothing. Her opinions and just her herself mean nothing to me. Don't let them bother you. Do you want me to kill her? I will gladly do it." Ganondrf stopped kissing Link's neck and began softly rubbing Link's body.

"Ohh...Ganondorf, but it bothers me. She doesn't even really know you and yet she's judging you and calling you things that you just aren't. Honey, I love you so much and it's just bothering me about what she's saying about my big man. No, I don't want you to kill her. I-I-It's just too much...Just...Just forget about it, okay?" Link sat up and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Ganondorf pulled Link onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Link cuddled up into Ganondorfs embrace. He felt safe, warm, and loved with this man.

"Are you serious? This is rediculous! Link, you're not suppose to be in love with a big fat enemy of ours! Someone who's been trying to rule Hyrule! It's just awful! Just stop!" Zelda yelled.

Ganondorf glared and got out of the bed, but not before giving Link a kiss. Link sat on the bed and covered himself with the blanket. "Ganny, don't do anything bad please."

* * *

**Alrighty! I seriously am not feeling too confident about this chapter but I'll keep writing for you guys...Yeah, Zelda is a bitch in this story. Sorry if you guys dont like it :( But I'm having fun writing these...Since I have nothing else to do really. Um...So I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Review and give your opinions :D Love you guyz! 3 :)**


	5. Zelda trouble

**Well, I'd just like to say that in this story Ganondorf isnt fat he's muscular and very tall and large but not fat xD Um..Link has a feminine kind of body in this story. No he doesnt have boobs or a vagina so dont worry xD Um...Basically in this chapter, Ganondorf was getting annoyed with everything Zelda was saying so he's gonna give it to her straight! Go Ganondorf! Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

Ganondorf leaned down and gave Link a kiss before getting up and walking over to the cell Zelda was in. He had on a black pair of boxers so Zelda didn't have to worry about seeing something she never dreamed of seeing and will never ever dream of. Zelda was actually quite nervous as Ganondorf walked over to the cell. She felt as if she was getting smaller and smaller but of course compared to this man she kinda was. When Ganondorf got over to the cell he sneered down at Zelda and put his hands on the bars, glaring her down.

"I'm getting quite sick of the shit you're saying. Not because it's insults towards me, because I don't give a damn about whatever the fuck you say about me but the fact that it's bothering my baby is what pisses me off." Ganondorf opened the cell and stood infront of Zelda who stood up and looked up at Ganondorf. She tried her hardest to put on a tough face but Ganondorf could tell she was scared out of her mind.

"Heh. Not so tough when I'm this close, huh? Pathetic." Ganondorf punched Zelda in the stomach, hard. Zelda had the wind knocked out of her and she tumbled to the ground in pain. Ganondorf snickered evilly. "As weak as I thought you'd be."

"You..You...*gasp pant pant* bastard!" Zelda screamed, clutching her stomach. Now thinking to herself, how the hell did she survive a blow like that.

Link whimpered and called out to Ganondorf. "Ganny! Please, don't hurt her..p-please..."

Zelda glanced at Link and smirked.

_So he's still on my side, huh? I knew he wouldn't betray me. I'm the Princess of Hyrule after all and he has no right to betray me. _Zelda thought to herself.

Ganondorf looked over at Link and smiled warmly, making Link feel safe and loved. Link smiled back slightly. Zelda watched in disgust but then an idea popped into her head. She stood up and began taking off her dress. Once she was completely naked, she walked past Ganondorf and out of the cell. Ganondorf was about to step out but she slammed the door shut. The door could only be opened from the outside. It was a hard iron barred door that even Ganondorf couldn't escape from. It didn't allow anyone inside to use magic either. Ganondorf cursed and shook the bars but they didn't even budge. How could he have fallen for that?

Zelda walked over to the bed that Link was sitting on. He backed away and whimpered, still covering himself with the blanket. Zelda climbed onto the bed and leaned down on top of Link, who was shaking.

"Now, Link. You don't really believe that he loves you, do you? I know you had your eyes set on me for a long time. You don't have to be with him to try making me jealous..." Zelda chuckled and pulled the blanket off of Link and lied him down on to his back. He kicked and punched at her but she dodged every attack and laughed.

"Well, now your dreams of being with me can come true and-"

"NO! I never dreamed of wanting to be with you. I didn't have my eyes set on anyone until I first met Ganondorf. Ever since I lied my eyes on him I knew he'd be the one. I never liked you! I-I hate you! I-"

"SHUT UP! You don't have to lie to me, honey." Zelda positioned herself over Link's penis.

Ganondorf was going crazy mad not being able to get Zelda the fuck off of his uke! He never thought this woud have happened! It was making him go crazy!

"Link! Don't let her do this to you! Help me out of here and I'll kill her and we can be together peacefully! I know you can do it, Link. Push her off and open this cell door. Come on, baby." Ganondorf looked at Link as calmly as he could but he was going crazy not being by Link's side and protecting him from this evil bitch.

"Link. He doesn't really love you. It's obvious. He's using you as a sex toy. Why would the king of evil love the hero of light? Doesn't make sense, huh? So.." Zelda lowered herself slowly so that the tip of Link's penis was nearly touching the opening of her vagina. Link thought things through quickly and with all his force, pushed her off of himself. Link quickly ran over to the cell and opened the door. Ganondorf stepped out and pulled Link close and gave him a big kiss.

"Thank you, gorgeous." Ganondorf smirked at Link in a perverted way which made Link blush. Link slapped Ganondorf lighty and blushed hard.

"Please. Just..put her back into the cell. I don't wanna see any bloodshed, my big daddy." Link kissed Ganondorf who found that when Link called him 'big daddy' it was seduce-full and sexy. Ganondorf sighed.

"I'll...Fine. I won't kill her. I'll just throw her back into the cell and never open that door again. Okay, little mama?" Ganondorf said. Though very upset that he couldn't just kill Zelda. Link blushed. He actually liked how Ganon caled him little mama. It was a good response back to when he calls Ganon big daddy. Ganondorf picked Link up and put him on the bed. Link covered him self with the blanket again and smiled up at Ganondorf. They kissed, then Ganon cracked his knuckles. "Alrighty."

* * *

**Ughhhhh...I don't feel good about any of these chapters! :( I just don't feel any confidence when I finish writing them...Well. Hope YOU GUYS liked it! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
